General Chit Chat
by story teller K
Summary: what do our fav dectectives talk about late at night?


**Elliot's Apartment**

He had come home after working all night on a case, he hadn't meant to wake her. But within minutes of getting into bed he was asleep and she just lay there thinking about where he had been; he was probably with her. Images of the two of the kissing and touching each other filled her head; stupid whore she thought before shaking the images away. But what really bugged her was the increasing amount of time he spent at work. Especially when he worked over time well into the night it made her wonder what was going on. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, she felt him toss and turn throughout the night. Though the faint buzzing of his cell phone was enough for him to stir.

"Hey El, cant sleep I just keep picturing that little boy. Wanna meet up I really need someone to talk to?"

Liv

He got up and began getting dressed.

"Where are u going at this hour?" Kathy asked already knowing the answer,

"Cragen called we have a case?" Elliot replied

" Elliot how stupid do you think I am, I heard her when you answered the phone."

" Kathy lets not get into this now." Elliot replied with a sigh

" When can we talk about this Elliot? Kathy snapped Your never here that's the problem." Kathy said.

With that Elliot got up and left, leaving Kathy alone with her thoughts.

**O'Malley's Diner**

He entered the diner and without having to look up to find her, he knew she would be sitting in their regular spot. She greeted him with a warm smile and a cup of coffee.

"Hey liv, what's up?" He asked

" I couldn't sleep the case was really getting to me"

"Do you ever wonder why we are in our line of work El?" she continued

"Because somebody has to keep the streets safe from the scumbags" he replied

"This case it just goes from bad to worse just when u think it can't possibly get worse it does. Doesn't it make you think about quitting?." I questioned searching his face for answer.

" Liv don't be crazy this job it's in your blood, its who you are. You are one of the highest commended detectives within the precinct. It would be stupid to throw all your hard work away, maybe you should talk to Haung." He tried to comfort me as best he could.

" Your probably right El, I said maybe I will talk to Haung."

"Now enough about me for the moment how are Kathy and the kids?". I asked him generally interested

"The kids are great; Maureen and Kathleen are sharing a house near Hudson and are loving it. The twins are great as well, Dickie made the varsity basketball team and Lizzies dance troupe placed 2nd at the quarter finals. Things with Kathy , he paused before continuing are a constant struggle; everyday we fight about the same things: im not their enough, I don't love my kids, I'm sleeping with my partner, I'm married to the job." Elliot concluded

I couldn't believe it when Elliot revealed she had asked for a divorce.

"I still cant believe that she thought we were having affair" I sad struggling to wrap my mind around it.

" Well think about it we spend nearly every waking minute with each other I pick you up we go to lunch and dinner and have undercover assignments as married couple. You know and understand things about me that she never will. He confessed honestly, plus with the long hours we worked if it weren't you in the situation what would you think looking in from the outside? So in that regard I don't really blame her for thinking that. Though I have set her straight about us, not that that did any good."

"El that's terrible I'm so sorry to hear that. Maybe I could take a shot at convincing her to stay and work it out" I offered

" Honestly Liv, I think that would be a really bad idea. No offence but your not exactly Kathy's favorite. She hates that we are best friends" Elliot revealed

" Wow I knew she disliked me but I didn't think she hated me. Please tell me that im not the reason behind your marriage broke down because I couldn't handle that."

"Why in the world would you ever think that Liv? You knew Kathy and I had been having problems ever since we got back together it was only a matter of time really." He told me grabbing my hand and giving it a little squeeze.

We continued to chat about everything from work, our lives to munches latest conspiracy theory. When I checked the time and it was six o'clock in the morning and we had to head to work.

" El thanks for being there for me. I really needed someone to talk to and I know I can always count on you."

"Anytime Liv, he smiled at me, I know you have always got my back and are there for me if I ever need to talk, that's what makes us great partners because we care about each other as well as the job" El answered me honestly.

I smiled at his response it summed up our relationship perfectly. With that we headed off to work, ready to deal with the whatever the day brought on no matter how bad.


End file.
